


who put it there?

by bilexualclarke (ohalaskayoung)



Series: never the same love twice [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke has a son and he is adorable, Dad!Bellamy, Established Relationship, F/M, Mom!Clarke, this is the sweetest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohalaskayoung/pseuds/bilexualclarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke breaks the news to her son that her and Bellamy are having a baby.</p><p>*Winner: Best Modern AU Drabble- Bellarke Fanfiction Awards 2016*</p>
            </blockquote>





	who put it there?

**inspired by[this video](http://www.eonline.com/news/690463/little-boy-has-the-cutest-reaction-to-mom-s-pregnancy-news-is-it-in-your-belly-just-now-watch)**

* * *

“Hey, are you alright?”

 

Bellamy looks up when a crumpled up napkin hits him in the forehead. “What?”

 

Miller frowns at him from his desk. “You’ve been out of it all morning. Is everything okay?” His voice drops and he leans forward. “Is it Clarke?”

 

Aside from themselves, the only people who know that Clarke is pregnant are Octavia and Lincoln, Raven, Miller, and Clarke’s doctor. They had decided to keep it quiet until her first trimester was over, but today there was a very important someone that they were breaking the news to.

 

Jacob. Clarke’s son.

 

His son, really, for all intents and purposes. He met Clarke three years ago, when Jacob was two and she was trying to calm him down when he was crying in the doctor’s office. Bellamy had been there to support Octavia, who had suspected she was pregnant but was too scared to tell Lincoln yet. Jacob had an ear infection and was screaming his head off, but the second Bellamy waved at him, he immediately calmed down.

 

They were both total goners after that. Jacob’s father had been long gone since before he was born, and he had no problem stepping into the role. The boy doesn’t call him “dad”, and Bellamy has never tried to make him. If it ever happens at all, he wants it to happen authentically, on Jacob’s terms.

 

“Everything is fine, Miller,” Bellamy tells his partner, leaning back in his chair and taking a look around the precinct. “It’s just that Clarke is telling Jacob today.”

 

Miller’s eyes widen. “Without you?”

 

Bellay scrubs a hand over his face. “We talked about it and we agreed that it was best for her to break the news to him alone and then for all three of us to have a talk tonight.”

 

His phone vibrates on his desk just as he finished the text. It’s a message from Clarke, and his stomach does backflips as he swipes at the screen.

 

_Ignore me sniffling in the background. I’m a mess._

Attached is a video clip. Bellamy excuses himself and retreats to the bathroom, making sure all the stalls are empty and locking the door behind him. Then he turns up the volume on his phone and presses play.

 

Jacob is strapped into his booster seat in the back of Clarke’s SUV. There is a bit of shuffling as Clarke gets the camera ready, and then her hand appears on screen as she gives Jacob a small piece of paper that Bellamy recognizes as a copy of her ultrasound.

 

“What is that?” Jacob asks, squinting at the paper. He runs a hand through his blonde curls and pouts, looking exactly like Clarke as he does so. “Is this me?”

 

“No, it’s a baby,” Clarke says softly, offscreen.

 

Jacob’s big blue eyes widen. “Is that _your_ baby?”

 

Clarke chuckles. “Yes, it is.”

 

“Is it in your belly? Right now?”

 

“Yup. It’s very little now, so you can’t tell.”

 

Jacob’s mouth forms a perfect O shape and he lets out a shriek. “I’m gonna be a big brother?!?”

 

He can hear Clarke sniffle now, and he’ll be damned if he isn’t tearing up himself.

 

“What do you think, buddy?”

 

Jacob kicks his feet. “I’m so excited!” Then, as if realizing the picture was extremely precious, he cups it in his hands and gently gives it back to Clarke. “Here you go, mama.”

 

“Thank you. Now you’re a very good big cousin to Lily, but this baby is going to be different. They’re going to live with us all the time and-”

 

“He can sleep in my bed, if he wants!” Jacob offers animatedly. “Or she. I don’t care.”

 

Clarke chuckles. “That’s very kind of you.”

 

“Is it in your belly now?” Jacob peers at Clarke’s still-flat stomach. “I can’t see it.”

 

“It _is_ in my belly,” Clarke assures him. “You aren’t going to be able to see much of anything for a while. Not until it grows bigger.”

 

Jacob bites his lip and stares pensively before looking back up at Clarke. “Who put it there?”

 

Bellamy chokes out a laugh at the same time as Clarke. “Uh, me and Bellamy did.”

 

“Why did you and Bellamy make it?” Jacob asks thoughtfully.

 

“Well, we wanted you to be a big brother. Is that okay?” Clarke answers with finesse. That talk is one for another day.

 

The answer pacifies Jacob, who throws his hands into the air and kicks his feet again. “Yes! I’m going to be a big brother!”

 

“I’m glad you’re so excited, buddy.”

 

“When the baby comes, can I hold it?” Jacob asks, suddenly very serious, as if he would never be allowed to touch the baby. Bellamy’s heart lurches.

 

“Of course, honey. You can hold them and help me and Bellamy push the stroller. I’ll even let you change a few diapers, okay?”

 

Jacob doesn’t even seem phased, he just nods enthusiastically. “I just want to help!”

 

“You’ll be the best helper,” Clarke assures him. “I’m going to send this video to Bellamy when we’re done. Is there anything else you want to say or do you want to go get some pancakes?”

 

Jacob looks into the camera and smiles toothily. “Hi, Bellamy! Thank you for making me a big brother!” He waves at the camera, and Bellamy chuckles. “I hope you’re excited but it’s okay if you’re not because I’m excited enough for all of us!”

 

“Don’t worry,” Clarke says, “Bellamy is _very_ excited, I promise. Now say ‘bye’!”

 

“Bye!” Jacob yells, waving frantically. “Love you, Bellamy! I’m so happy! I’m so happy! I’m so-”

 

The video cuts off mid-yell, the screen frozen on Jacob’s smiling face.

 

“Love you, too, bud,” he whispers. Then he straightens up, wipes his eyes, and slips his phone back into his pocket. Miller eyes him with a sly smile as he walks back to his desk.

 

“So, how did it go?”

 

“Great,” Bellamy says with a grin, picking up the stack of papers he’d been ignoring all morning. “It went great.”

 

* * *

 

Later that night, him and Clarke were lounging on their bed, waiting for Jacob to finish brushing his teeth. Bellamy had one arm around Clarke’s shoulders and the other draped across them, his hand rubbing circles over her stomach.

 

Soft footsteps alerted them to Jacob’s presence and he appeared in the doorway, looking adorable in his Black Widow pajamas with a little bit of toothpaste still stuck on his cheek.

 

“Bellamy, are you gonna be this baby’s daddy?” he asks, walking over to the bed.

 

Bellamy swallows thickly. “Yeah, buddy, I am.”

 

Jacob climbs up onto the bed and settles himself between them, his head resting on Clarke’s breasts and his feet splayed over Bellamy’s lap.

 

“Can you be my daddy, too?”

 

Bellamy swear his heart stops beating. He looks up to meet Clarke’s gaze, and she’s _beaming_ , a tear trailing down her cheek at she stares at her son. _Their son_.

 

“Do, uh,” Bellamy clears his throat gruffly, blinking back tears of his own. “Do you want me to be your daddy, Jacob?”

 

Jacob shrugs, snuggling into them and dragging the back of his hand over his cheek, breaking up the toothpaste. “I kinda thought you already were.”

 

Bellamy leans down, cupping Jacob’s cheek and pressing a hard kiss to the top of his head. “Okay, buddy,” he whispers into his hair.

 

Clarke wipes at her eyes and sniffles. “Do you want to sleep in here with us tonight, Jacob?”

 

Their son is already halfway asleep when he nods, blinking blearily.

 

“Okay, goodnight, honey. We love you so much.”

 

“Love you, too. Goodnight, mama. Goodnight, daddy.”

 

Bellamy’s hand finds Clarke’s and he squeezes it tightly as he answers. “Goodnight, son. I love you.”


End file.
